


Pinstripes for Piccalos

by chaya



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, timestream tweaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick drabble about timestream jumps, kilts and kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinstripes for Piccalos

"But, Rose, if _Jamie_ is at this space station then that must mean that _I am also_ at this space station, because no disrespect, Jamie, but you're hardly the type to go space-station-wandering all on your lonesome."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"But, Doctor, of course you're on the space station. You're standing right in front of me."  
  
"He means _my_ Doctor," Jamie clarifies. He slots his thumbs into his belt and gives the blonde a warm smile. She looks a touch uncomfortable with him, which he finds odd, considering most of the other people in the crowded gymnasium-sized room have five arms and eight eyes and jelly-skin and she's coping fine with them.  
  
"There's got to be a reason for this overlap." The Doctor pulls out black-frame glasses Jamie's never seen and puts them on, studying a ticker on the side of the wall. "Februcember the eleventeenth... 7205... right." He turns. "Rose, I want you to chat up the locals. Don't talk to humans or humanoids - focus on the Drengals and see if there's supposed to be any weird metaphysical energies today."  
  
"Um. Right." Rose nods and runs off in a very possibly random direction.  
  
"Jamie, you and I are going to go make love in that janitor's closet over in the corner."  
  
"Aye. Wait. What?"  
  
The Doctor breaks into a laugh and gets his wrist. He walks and talks. "Weiiirrrd metaphysical energies," he singsongs, and Jamie thinks that maybe the Doctor's a little madder now than he used to be, but the hair's an improvement, the height's just different, maybe it _would_ work... "All rubbish. Just figured Rose could use some exercise and talking points with the passersby, you know, while I visit an old friend."  
  
"And bugger him," Jamie tacks on.  
  
"Yes, and bugger him." The Doctor stops suddenly. "We've had sex, right?"  
  
Jamie blinks, flushes, swallows a little bit. "A-aye," he admits, "just... not quite a week ago, we."  
  
"The stairwell." The Doctor's beaming.  
  
"The stairwell," Jamie affirms, and he's starting to smile back, just a little, gaining some ground in this.  
  
"I always liked you, Jamie." He licks the Scot's ear and manhandles him into the closet. Jamie's not sure which he likes better.


End file.
